


the challenges we're facing

by hamIzas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, White House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamIzas/pseuds/hamIzas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the challenges we're facing

**Author's Note:**

> hello y'all this is an idea i came up with after writing one shots for a few days and it seems interesting to me, so here you go lmao

“There are too many people at the airport today,” Peggy complained, pressing her face against the window as she watched the hoards of people hurry their way in and out of the airport.

 

“It’s not like _you’re_ going somewhere, stop complaining,” fired back Eliza, who sat by the table playing a game on her phone.

 

I sat watching the two of them bicker endlessly, while I read the book half-distracted by the useless banter happening just a few feet away.

 

“Please, ladies,” I begin sarcastically. “there are some people who mind this talk you’re having, especially if it’s ultimately useless and bouncing off the walls for the whole building to hear.” 

 

They stopped and looked at me, or more specifically, my sickly sweet smile as they descended down back to silence.

 

With a sigh, I put my attention back into the book and continue reading for what seemed like hours before I felt something vibrate in my pocket.

 

Setting it down, I pull out my phone from my jean pocket and answer it croakily.

 

“Hello?” I greet, before coughing slightly.

 

_“Angelica, thank God—do you have a minute?”_

 

“I’ve got more than a minute, what’s up?” she answered, standing up from her comfortable chair, causing her sisters to both look at her.

 

_“Is Eliza there?”_

 

Angelica rolled her eyes. Surely if he wanted to talk to her sister he could’ve rang Eliza’s phone, not hers.

 

“She’s here, what do you need?”

 

_“I need to speak with you. It’s about, uh—“_ before he could continue, I heard a grunt and a loud, _“Give me my phone back!”_ before a different, but still familiar voice picked it up again.

 

_“Bonjour, Angelica.”_

 

He had a heavy French accent to accompany him, but no one really minded—after all, he was more accomplished in English than any of us ever were.

 

“Gilbert!” I shriek, unable to contain my excitement, and I could see Eliza and Peggy drop what they were doing to listen.

 

_“Yes, yes, you do know how I hate that name, mon ami,”_ he chuckled, and the ends of my mouth tuga little in a small smile.

 

I could barely hear him say this as Alexander, I imagined, flailed in the background and screamed profanities to Lafayette, who was still holding the phone.

 

_“Shut up, Alex.”_ Lafayette groaned, before talking to me once more

_“It seems that Alex wants his phone back, but one more thing,”_ Lafayette said, before lowering his voice to a gravelly whisper. _“Something’s going on in the White House, and if I were you, I’d be careful with Eliza and Peggy, especially since you three hold important roles.”_

 

“What do you mean?” I ask, curious. 

 

Eliza was not only Alexander’s girlfriend, but she was also a governor for the City, while Peggy was not employed for the government, she knew and kept important documents hidden from the wrong hands.

 

_“I mean, you should be careful with your words from now on.”_

 

Though his voice was kind and warm, like it always was, it still made my heart jump in worry, though something in my head told me not to—despite Lafayette having the same job as Peggy did, he was always one for jokes, which most people in the government thought unfit, but he never did anything of a joke as this.

 

“I will, but give the phone back to Alexander, he sounds like he’s losing his mind,” I laugh lightly, trying to rid my voice of any wavering from its usual confidence.

 

_“Oui,”_ he said back, before another voice was speaking to me once more.

 

Eliza and Peggy had gone back to their tasks and lost interest in the phone call, though I could sense Eliza’s eyes on me as I greeted Alex on the phone.

 

“God, Alex, why did you sound like you were up for death row when Lafayette took the phone?”

 

_“He’s being more annoying as usual lately, you know? He’s acting weird, what did he tell you?”_

 

What Lafayette said not five minutes ago flashed in my head yet again, and I felt no danger in telling Alex any of these.

 

“We should be careful, that I should watch what I say..” I trail off, suddenly having second thoughts of telling Alex something was going on in the White House. He had too much on his mind already, and I didn’t want to add this to the sleepless nights he was already facing.

 

_“Oh.”_ his voice dropped. _“As I was uh, saying, is Eliza there?”_

 

Unwilling to tell him again to just call Eliza on her own phone, I pass mine to her and she takes it with a questioning look. I watch her expression turn from a puzzled one, to surprised, and back to confusion. She hung up not long after, her lips pursed in a straight line.

 

“What’d he say?” I ask.

 

Eliza shrugged, gave me back my phone, and turned back to her own.

 

“He’s rambling off about Jefferson again,” she sighed. “the cabinet meeting’s in a few weeks, and he says he hasn’t been sleeping for about three days, and he was nervous about it.”

 

The fact that he was restless, that wasn’t anything new. He was talking about Jefferson again, which was still not anything surprising, but for him to be nervous about a cabinet meeting, that was new. Something I had always noticed in him was that it was like it was natural for him to be delivering convincing speeches every so often. His position as Secretary of Treasury, something not many people deemed important, but was obviously not the case. 


End file.
